Hero Lanterns: The War of Light
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: David Jordan, nephew of Hal Jordan isn't the only Lantern. A group of heroes was selected to join him and Hal Jordan to the Frontier to stop the Red Lantern threat. X-Over: Kingdom Hearts, Overwatch, Bolt, My Life as a Teenage Robot, & Star Wars: The Clone Wars. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow Readers. I have decided to write a new crossover story. I have been reading the Green Lantern: The Animated Series stories on Fanfiction and decided to do something as well. This will be a mash-up between various shows and games. The story will take place in the Green Lantern universe. I will add my own and only OC into the fray. **

**Title: Hero Lanterns**

**Crossover: Kingdom Hearts, Bolt, Overwatch, My Life as a Teenage Robot, & Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Green Lantern: The Animated Series.**

**NO flames allowed or face the light of the Willpower or Rage!**

**Hero Lanterns**

**Chapter 1: The Calling of the Lanterns**

The Green Lantern Corps has been in existence for three billion years, surviving multiple conflicts both internal and foreign. Currently operating divided as pairs among the 3600 "sectors" of the universe, there are 7202 members (known commonly as Green Lanterns), two lanterns for every sector, with the exception of sector 2814, which has six members. Each Green Lantern is given a power ring, a weapon granting the use of incredible abilities that are directed by the wearer's own willpower.

On the planet Oa, the Guardians led by, Appa, are monitoring the situation. Some of the guardians begin to question the rings from the dead Lanterns.

"Appa, what is the situation about the rings from the dead Lanterns?" A Guardian asked Appa.

"The rings are searching for new bearers. However, we will need warriors with a strong will. Guardians, we shall send out the rings to new bearers." Appa ordered. The Guardians agreed and the rings rerouted to their new bearers.

* * *

**[Earth]**

On the Planet Earth, walking home from school was the nephew of the famous Green Lantern Hal Jordan, David Jordan. David is not like his uncle, but he sometimes likes to do things his way. He is currently enrolled in A.J.R.O.T.C and also joins the drill team. His only friends were Jake and Sarah.

"Glad that school is over for the weekend." David said to his friends.

"You said it, man." Jake said.

"So, what are you going to do for the weekend?" Sarah asks.

Just as David was about to answer, a noise caught his attention.

"That beeping again?" Jake asks which David nods.

"Go. They need you." Sarah said to him with determination.

David, Sarah, and Jake hug each other before David runs to an alley. In his hand was a Green Lantern Power Ring. Just last year, David was visited by Green Lantern Bzzd who died in his arms not before telling him that he is chosen to be the next Green Lantern. David accepts it and with the help of his uncle, David Jordan, is now the successor for Bzzd.

* * *

**[Keyblade Graveyard]**

In the barren wasteland known as the Keyblade Graveyard, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Lea are battling against Xehanort and the 13 Seekers of Darkness. Landing on the ground was none other than Sora who is badly injured. H struggles to get up and continue to fight. Xehanort has the upper hand. The master approaches him. Kairi stands in front of Sora to protect him.

"I will not let you near him." Kairi said with determination.

"Kairi, get out of here!" Sora said while winching in pain.

"No, Sora. I will lay down my life for you." Kairi said.

"How touching. Love on the battlefield." Xehanort taunted.

"You stay away from him!" Kairi said.

Meanwhile, Ven is battling against his dark counter, Vanitas while Aqua and Terra battle Larxene and Luxord. They are in a blade lock.

"You idiots have made it this far to create the X-Blade." Vanitas taunted. "Once I'm done, I may be able to toy with that blue-haired master."

"You stay away from Aqua!" Ven shouts with anger. With that said, the young blonde Keyblade Wielder pushes Vanitas back and goes for a three combo strike before Vanitas pushes him and kicks him to the ground.

"Just as pathetic as you are." Vanitas taunted.

"Ven!" Aqua shouts before kicking Larxene and finishing her off with her Keyblade.

Back with Sora and Kairi, the spiky hair boy was defended by the Princess of Heart from Master Xehanort.

"You may be the Princess of Heart, but you are not a true Guardian of Light.," Xehanort taunted Kairi. He uses his dark powers to summon a storm of Keyblades. Kairi quickly summon a shield around her and Sora as the blades strike. Kairi struggles to hold her shield. Sora slow gets up and is determined to fight on. The shield then begins breaking.

"Sora!" Kairi shouts.

"I will not give up. I will fight to the end!" Sora declared.

Meanwhile, after Luxord and Larxene were defeated, Aqua and Terra were exhausted from the fight, but Ven and Vanitas continue fighting. Then Vanitas disarms Ven before kicking him to the ground. Then he stabs his Keyblade into the shoulder of Ven, making him scream in pain.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shout.

"Looks like you lose." Vanitas said.

Ven struggles but the pain nearly overwhelms him. He clenches his fist in determination.

"I cannot lose. I will fight on for my friends, especially for Aqua!" Ven said.

Aqua heard those words from the young boy and slightly smiles. Both Sora and Ven are willing to fight on to the last breath. Then all of a sudden in the skies above, two green lights shine before heading towards the destination. Master Xehanort and Vanitas prepare to finish off Sora and Ven before a green light shines on Sora and Ven. Everyone was forced to shield themselves from the blinding light.

Ven looks up and sees a green ring floating in front of him.

"What?" Ven asked.

**"Ventus of the Land of Departure, you have the ability to overcome your great fear."** The ring said to him.

"What's going on?" Ven asked in confusion. Then he reaches and the ring floats into his ring middle finger. With that, he clenches his fist and then a green aura surrounds him before his clothes begin changing. Terra and Aqua watched on as Ven transforms. When the light dies down, Vanitas was blasted away. Aqua and Terra were shocked to see Ventus.

Ven's clothing has changed into a Green Lantern suit.

"Oh my!" Aqua said in disbelief.

"No way." Terra said.

"Whoa!" Ven said in amazement.

Meanwhile, the second green light shines down and flashes Xehanort and Kairi before the light begins devouring Sora.

"Sora!" Kairi shouts.

Then a ring floats down in front Sora before speaking.

"Sora of Destiny Islands, you have the ability to overcome your great fear." It said.

"I will fight on. Give me strength!" Sora said with determination. He reaches out and the ring is inserted in. The light flashes before Xehanort was blasted from him and Kairi. Kairi looks at the light. Meanwhile, Riku and Mickey had defeated Ansem and the Riku Replica when they see the transformation of Sora.

"Sora!" Riku and Mickey shout.

The four three warriors watched before the light finally dies down. Sora looks and sees that his clothes have changed.

"Whoa!" Sora shouts in amazement.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asks.

"Kairi, what happened?" Sora asks.

"How did this happened?" Riku asks.

"I don't know." Mickey replied.

"You look different," Kairi said.

"Nice tights," Riku smirked which made Kairi blush on the suit that Sora is wearing. Then an aura surrounds Sora before lifting him up into the air.

"Guys!" Sora shouted.

"Sora!" Kairi, Riku and Mickey shout before Sora is lifted away from the world and into deep space. Ven is also lifted into space leaving Aqua and Terra.

"Sora, what's happening?!" Ven asked.

"I don't know but hang on!" Sora shouts.

Back at the graveyard, Kairi couldn't hold back tears as she saw Sora being lifted into the sky by the unknown power. Aqua and Terra meet up and they gather before they embrace each other. Aqua looks up in the sky after Ven was lifted away. She whispers saying to come back to him safely. Kairi does the same telling Sora to come back to her.

* * *

**[Calico's base, Nepal, India]**

Meanwhile in the cold mountains of the Himalayas in India, Penny and her super dog, Bolt are climbing the cold mountain towards Calico's base near the top. Despite temperatures that reach minus 15 degrees and 5 inches of snow, Penny refuses to give up until she finds her father.

"We're almost there, Bolt." Penny said to her dog who barks in reply.

3000 feet up, Penny and Bolt finally reach to the base where several choppers flew ahead from them. The two waited until the choppers disappeared and then they went inside. Penny and Bolt sneak around the base to search for her father. Little do they know that they are being watched. From the security room, Dr. Calico sees them from the camera and smirks.

"Well what do we have here. Penny and her dog have arrived. How delightful." Calico said before pressing a button on the controls.

Penny sees a large door before Bolt pulls it open allowing the girl to slip inside with Bolf following. The area is dark before the lights come on. Penny and Bolt are in a huge room before several holo-screens open, showing Calico.

"Welcome, my dear." Calico said.

"Calico, where's my dad?!" Penny asked while Bolt growls in anger.

"If you want to find him, you will have to go through my men and my new prototype," Calico said before the platform in the middle opens and out came several of Calico's men and a mecha walker with rotating guns and missiles. Penny pulls out her wheel bar and readies it while Bolt growls at the machine.

"Bolt, sic em!" Penny commanded and Bolt executes.

The two charge into battle. Bolt deals with the machine while Penny deals with the henchmen. She may have the brains to outsmart her opponents, but when it comes to self-defense, that's when her skills are put to the test. She had learned Tae-Kwan Doe from her last mission in Tokyo where her cousin, Suki helped trained her. Penny flips out of the way before striking her wheel bar at some of the henchmen. She then spins the bar and strikes another goon in the chest.

Meanwhile, the mech is getting trashed by Bolt after he destroys the missile pads. The pilot struggles before he punches Bolt and he gets thrown towards Penny before falling into the ice-cold water. Penny tries to get to the surface but her body starts to freeze a bit due to the cold. Bolt helps her, but he too faces the cold.

"Bolt..." Penny said as she shivers. Bolt snuggles along side her. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

Just as hope seems lost, two green lights appear before they float in front of them. They shine before lifting Penny and Bolt into the air. The henchmen, even Calico were dumbfounded to see what is happening. Penny opens her eyes and sees that she is floating in the air.

"What is happening?" Penny asks. She turns to Bolt who is also floating as well.

**"Penny Forrester, Bolt the Dog of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear." A voice said to them. "Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

Penny looks at her new clothing of the transformation. She wears a black and green jumpsuit with green gloves.

"Wow..." Penny said in amazement. She looks at Bolt who wags his tail with excitement. Bolt wears a suit as well. Penny looks at the henchmen before smiling, "Let's show these guys this new power!"

Bolt barks in reply before charging at the mecha. The white Shepard surrounds himself in a green aura and spears through the mecha, knocking the pilot off. He then finishes trashing the machine before he gathers strength and unleashes a super bark. This bark shoots green sonic waves which hit the pilot and several men away from him.

Penny is having an easy time defeating her opponents. She lands before closing her eyes. Then something appears in her hand before she feels it. She opens her eyes and in her hand was a construct of her wheel bar.

"Whoa!" Penny exclaims. She sees the henchman approaching before spinning her weapon and easily knocks all of them down in one swing. Bolt lands beside her before panting.

"Now this is so cool." Penny said before an aura surrounds them and they are taken into space.

* * *

**[Central Park, New York]**

Meanwhile far in the future, Brian is taking a nice walk through Central Park in New York City. It has been some time since Overwatch was shut down. But secretly, heroes are fighting to put an end to the Petra Act. Brian did prove himself during the Museum Incident after using the Doomfist Gauntlet against Widowmaker. Tracer did say the world needs new heroes but Brian is not one of them.

Then all of a sudden a green shine in the sky before it crashes near Brian's position.

"Whoa!" Brian said before making a run towards the crater. Luckily no one is around near the crater. Brian reaches to the crater before the light shines near him. Floating towards him was a green ring.

"What?" Brian asks.

"Brian Westbrook of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." The ring said before Brian reaches out and inserts his middle finger into the ring. A green light surrounds him before dying down and it lifts Brian into space.

* * *

**[Genosis]**

Elsewhere, the Clone Wars rages on between the Republic and Separatists. Ahsoka and Barriss were Separated from the others and they are outnumbered.

"There's too many of them!" Ahsoka shouts, deflecting with her lightsaber.

"We will fight on to the end!" Barriss said to her friend.

Despite the will, the Padawans are still losing ground to the droids and they are closing in fast. Then some of the red bolts struck both Ahsoka and Barriss, wounding them.

"Gah!" Ahsoka shouts in pain.

Then the droids stop shooting before the Assassin Asaji Ventress appear in front of them.

"You padawans will be the first the die by my hands," Asaji said as she draws her red lightsabers out and ignites them. Ahsoka and Barriss get up despite being hit. They have a strong will.

"You have the will? But it is over for you!" Ventress said before charging at the girls. The girls manage to parried most of the attacks before Ventress kicks them down.

"Your Masters will not save you." Ventress said.

"They don't need to. We will!" Ahsoka said.

Then green lights strike the droids and shield Ahsoka and Barriss.

"What?!" Ventress exclaimed.

**"Ahsoka Tano of Shili, Barriss Offee of Mirial, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

The Padawans were bathed by the light before dying down. Asaji was dumbfounded when Ahsoka and Barriss have changed into the Green Lanterns. The Padawan sees the opportunity and uses this new power and quickly defeat all of the droids before turning to Asaji Ventress.

"You may have this new power but you will not stop me!" Asaji said before charging at them.

Ahsoka steps in front of Barriss and stops the lightsaber with a construct of her own. She pushes it aside before kicking the Assassin down. Barriss then grabs her before creates a large hand and smacking her away.

"Whoa. This is amazing." Ahsoka said looking at her new uniform.

"I have never seen this power before." Barriss said.

Then they were lifted into the air and away from the war-torn planet.

* * *

**[Tremorton]**

Crashing into the ground was the female hero robot XJ9, Jenny Wakeman. She is being beaten by none other than Queen Vexus and her minions.

"You will served me, XJ9!" Vexus said before grabbing her by her head.

"Ngh! Never! I will fight!" Jenny declared.

Then a green light shines in front of her before a voice speaks.

"Jenny Wakeman of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear."

Jenny reaches out and quickly inserts the ring. A green blasts knocks Queen Vexus back. Jenny's color changes from blue to green and a Green Lantern symbol is on her chest.

"Get her!" Vexus shouts to her minions. Her droids charge at her before Jenny creates cannons, guns, and missiles around.

"Retreat!" One of them said before dropping their weapons and flee.

"Cowards!" Vexus said before a green fist punches her away never to be seen again.

"Now this is so awesome!" Jenny said before an aura surrounds her and lifts her into the sky.

* * *

Traveling through space was David. He is heading towards his destination but little does he know he is not the only one who is heading to the same location. Soon he will meet these new people.

**I will not tolerate bad reviews from Guests! I am sick and tired of it! This is my first multi crossover story. Pairings will be decided... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Oa.**

Approaching Oa was none other than David Jordan. He sees the planet before smiling and speeding off towards it.

"Oa sweet Oa." David said as he flies through the atmosphere before reaching the surface of the planet. The teenage boy then lands near the building where the Guardians live. He takes a deep breath before entering inside. David looks around before he sees a Green Lantern with four arms typing on the computer.

"Green Lantern Salaak of Skyggia." David said.

"Green Lantern David Jordan of Earth. The Guardians are waiting for you." Salaak said.

"Is it something I did wrong?" David asks.

"You should ask them for yourself." Salaak as he leads David to the council chamber. The door opens and David and Salaak to the center of the chamber. A green ring-shaped platform is lowered before outcomes of the Guardians. The lead Guardian, Appa Ali Apsa arrives flanked by Ganthet and Sayd along with others.

"David Jordan. Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Reporting for duty sir!" David saluted to the Lead Guardian.

"At ease, David Jordan." Appa said.

David goes to parade rest.

"David Jordan of Earth, the reason that you have been summoned here because the rings of the dead Lanterns have selected a handful of heroes." Appa said.

"And you're telling me this why?" David asked.

"These heroes were chosen because of their strong will to fight against the enemies." Ganthet said.

"So what must I do, Appa?" David asked.

"You have one month to train these new recruits to be worthy members of the Corps. If you succeed, the Council will grant you access to the Interceptor to head for the Frontier." Appa said.

David stood in attention in preparation.

"Appa, I will not let you down. These new recruits will be trained by me even the help of Sgt. Kilowog." David said saluting to the Guardians.

With that said, David leaves the Council Chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, waking up was none other than Sora. He groans before placing his hand on his head.

"Ugh... What happened?" He asked.

"Sora!"

Sora turns and sees Ven approaching him.

"Ven!" He shouts.

"What happened? Where are we?" Ven asks.

"I don't know. The last thing I remembered is Kai- Kairi! Riku!" Sora shouts.

"Aqua! Terra!" Ven shouts.

"Hey! You guys are chosen by the rings as well."

Also the two heard barking. Sora and Ven turn and see a girl and her white dog approaching them.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ven said in agreement.

"Hello." The girl said.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduces, smiling.

"Name's Ven." The blonde boy said.

"I'm Penny and this is Bolt." The girl named Penny introduced. Bolt barks in reply.

"He is a cool one." Ven said.

"Hey there!"

Sora, Ven, Penny, and Bolt turn and see a teenage robot approaching.

"Wow! A robot!" Sora said in amazement.

"You too?" Penny asks.

"I'm XJ9, but you can call me Jenny." The teenage robot said,

"I thought I was the only one."

The six turn and see another teenage boy approaching.

"How many of us are chosen by these things?" Ven asks.

"I'm Brian by the way." The boy named Brian introduce.

"Barriss, look! We are not the only one's here!"

Approaching them were two alien girls. Brian looks at them both with a blush on his face. They are cute ones.

"Whoa!" Sora, Ven, Penny, Brian, and Ed said in amazement.

"Hi there. I'm Ahsoka." The Torguta said,

"Barriss Offee, at your service." Barriss said bowing to the group.

"Wow. Aliens." Sora said.

"Who is this cute fella?" Ahsoka said pointing to Bolt.

"That's Bolt." Penny replied.

"He's a cute one." Ahsoka said as the white Shepard licks her face.

When Brian looks at Barriss, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. She is a beautiful girl. Especially her friend Ahsoka. Ahsoka then turns to Brian.

"Hi..." Brian said blushing.

"He is a cute one." Ahsoka said to Barriss which she giggles.

"I see that the group is here."

Everyone turned to see another teenage boy around 17 years old.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name's David Jordan. Green Lantern of Earth." David said.

"Do you mind why are we here?" Penny asks.

"You were chosen by the Rings because you guys have your will to overcome your great fears." David answered.

"No way." Jenny said.

"So what's the purpose of this?" Ven asks.

"You will be trained to be the Green Lanterns the Guardians required to protect your home from threats and your enemies." David said,

"Where do we stay?" Ven asks.

"Follow me." David said before he floats in the air.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Brian asks.

"Your ring has the ability to fly. Go ahead. Give a try." David said.

Sora goes first and floats in the air.

"Haha! This is awesome." Sora exclaimed. He flies to do tricks in the air. Soon the others are airborne and they follow David to the place where the Lanterns rest.

"Here is where you rest for the night. I hope you guys are ready for training tomorrow." David said.

"Training?" Brian asks.

"If you want to guys to be a Lantern like me? You gotta be worthy to the Corps." David replied.

"Who is going to train us?" Ven asks."

"Oh you will see my spiky blonde friend," David said.

The group has two large rooms which can hold up to 6 people. Sora, Ven, Penny, Bolt, and Jenny are in one room. Brian, Ahsoka, and Barriss are in one room. David is in his own quarters when he receives a call. It was his uncle, Hal Jordan.

"Hey, uncle." David said.

"Hey sport, how's everything?" Hal asks.

"Good. I have been summoned earlier here to help train some new recruits." David said.

"That's great, kid. I'm proud of you." Hal said happily.

"How are things going on back home?" David asks.

"Well, I was told by Carol I will be testing a new prototype in a few weeks." Hal replied.

"You better not wreck that one. Prototypes don't grow on trees." David smirked.

"I will talk to you later." Hal said.

"Say hello to Carol for me." David said.

Hal nods before ending the communication. David looks at the window and sees the green streams flying through the air. He smiles before he heads to bed to sleep for the night.

**What do you think? I will write more. No flames allowed and no comments about my grammar... **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Boot Camp

It is dawn on Oa. At the sleeping quarters, Sora, Ventus, Penny, Bolt, Jenny, Brian, Ahsoka, and Barriss are sleeping peacefully. The door to the first door opens and entering was David. In his hand is a night stick and a garbage can from his ring. He sees them sleeping before he readies the constructs. He raises his stick and..

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

"GET UP! GET UP!" David shouts

Everyone from the room jolt up from the loud noise before covering their ears.

"Ow!" Sora shouts.

"Rise and shine, people!" David shouts.

"What time is it?!" Penny asked,

"It's 5 am, poozer! Grab your guts and move your butts! Get your bunks made and get your rings on! Roll call will commence in three minutes!" David said before he heads out to the second room.

"What's with him?" Ven asks.

"Since when David became drill sergeant?" Jenny asks.

Bolt growls in annoyance. David heads next door before entering in. He see the other recruits sleeping as well.

"I don't believe this." Darius mutters before he dissolves the garbage can and night stick before creating a whistle. He takes a deep breath before blowing so hard and so loud! Everyone screamed before covering their ears.

"AAAHHH!" Ahsoka shouts.

"Wake up! Get your butts up people! Let's go!" David shouts.

"What time is it?" Ahsoka ask groaning.

"It's five am. You're burning daylight! Move!" David roared. The other group did what they were told before they were told to head out of the rooms and line up.

"Platoon!" David shouts and the group goes to parade rest, "Ten-hut!"

They go to attention not to make a sound.

"Listen up, newbies. Before you begin your training, you will head to the Central Battery to charge your ring. After that, we head outside where awaits." David instructed.

"Who?" Ven asks.

"Did I give your permission to speak?!" David question Ven.

"No!" Ven replied.

"No what!"

"No sir!"

"From now on you will speak only when spoken to. And the first and last words out of your chatterboxes are 'sir'," David said, "Do you pea brains understand?!"

"Sir yes sir!" The group said in unison.

"If you ladies leave boot camp, if you survive your training, you will be the will of bravery. Until then you are all completely worthless. There is no racial biggetry here. We are all the same from the inside. And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in the beloved Green Lantern Corps. Do you maggots understand that?" David asks.

"Sir yes sir!"

David first approaches Penny.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked her.

"Sir, Forester, sir!" Penny answered.

"Unbelievable! From now you, Pvt. Firefox. Do you like that name?" David ask.

"Sir, yes sir!" Penny said.

"Well there's one thing that you won't like, Private Firefox: they don't serve fried chicken and watermelon on a daily basis in my mess hall." David spoke.

"Sir yes sir!" Penny said.

David then approaches Sora.

"What's your excuse, kid?" David asks.

"Sir, excuse for what?" Sora asks.

"I'm asking the questions, cadet! Do you understand?" David said,

"Sir yes sir!" Sora said.

"Well thank you very much. Can I be in charge for a while?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn by the basic! Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Where are you from, cadet?"

"Sir, Destiny Islands, sir!" Sora replied.

"Holy peaches and cream! Destiny Islands? Only hermits and goers are from Destiny Islands, Pvt Surfer. I'll be watching you." David said before he goes to the wall and facing the cadets.

"Right face!" David shouts and the cadets turn right. Bolt and Penny are in the front of the line.

"Forward march!"

The group begins marching with David following. With the help of his ring, he leads the new cadets towards the Central Battery.

"Platoon halt!" David said.

The group stops marching before standing in attention.

"At ease." David said and everyone relax. Then they all look at the size of the giant lantern.

"Whoa." Ven said.

"Look at that." Jenny said.

"This is the Central Battery. You will need your rings fully charged in order to complete your training. Insert the ring and say the oath." David instructed.

"What oath?" Brian asks.

David inserts his ring into the Central Battery before it begins glowing. He closes his eyes before saying the oath.

**"In Brightest Day. In Blackest Night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power. Green Lantern's Light."**

Everyone watches as the Battery lights up before dying down.

"Penny, Bolt, step forward and raise your rings." David said before looking at Bolt's, "Uh, dog tag."

Penny and Bolt go first before inserting the rings into the Battery.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light." Penny spoke the oath.

After she said the oath, the others stare in amazement.

"Now that is cool." Sora said.

"I couldn't agree more." Ahsoka said.

"Next in line." David said.

Soon, Sora says the oath before Ven goes after him. Then Jenny, Ahsoka, Barriss, and finally Brian.

"Now that your rings are fully charged, it is time for your training. Follow me." David said as he takes the skies. The cadets follow him to an open area.

"So, who is this. Sgt. Kilowog?" Jenny asks.

Then David moves back a few steps That's when a big Green Lantern lands behind the group, scaring them. They turn and look up since the alien is big. He is a Bolovaxian male. He has an intimidating appearance with a large muscular body; he has a pink skin color, red eyes, a large chin, with two gnaw-like teeth and two small ears. He wears a Green Lantern outfit, which consists of a skin-tight black suit with green armor, green superhero briefs, and the Green Lantern symbol on his chest.

"That is Sgt. Kilowog." David replied.

"So, this is the new recruits eh?" Kilowog asks Jordan who nods in reply. "Welcome to the Ring Slinging 101, poozers or I like to call it; the worst day of your worthless life."

"What do you mean worthless?" Sora asks.

"Oh, you will see, poozer." Kilowog smirked.

"Why calling us poozer?" Ahsoka asks.

"You people are a bunch of useless rookies." David replied.

"So, how long is the training?" Astro asks.

"4 weeks." David and Kilowog replied.

"Four weeks?" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Ven sighed.

Oh boy indeed. For the next four weeks, the recruits are push under intense training under Kilowog. From ring blasting, to construct and sparring with each other. Despite the brutality, the recruits are pushed to their limits. At night, the recruits are heading for bed when David speaks to them.

"Tonight, you pukes will sleep with your signature weapons. You boys are going to give your rifle a girl's name, while the girls get their weapons a boy's name. Because this is the only mate you people are going to get. You're married to this piece. This weapon of iron and jewelry. And you will be faithful! Constructs, summon!" David said.

The recruits use their rings to create the signature weapons they used. Sora and Ven created their Keyblades, Jenny creates her twin laser cannons, Brian creates the Doomfist Gauntlet, Penny creates her wheel-bar, and Ahsoka and Barriss create lightsabers.

"Prepare to mount."

The recruits head for their bunks.

"Mount!"

The cadets quickly mount on their beds laying on their backs.

"Port hut!"

They go to port hut.

"Pray.." David commanded.

"This is my weapon. There are many like it but this one is mine. My weapon is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life. Without me, my weapon is useless. Without my weapon I am useless. I must man my weapon true. I must shoot and fight straighter than my enemy, who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will. Before Ion, I swear this creed: my weapon and myself are defenders of my homeworlds, we are the masters of my enemy, we are the saviors of my life. So be it, until there is no enemy, but peace. Amen." The cadets said from both rooms so David can hear.

"Order, hut!" David said and the cadets lower their weapons. "At ease. Goodnight, poozers."

"Goodnight, sir." The cadets said.

The lights are shut off before the cadets go to sleep.

**Read and review... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hero Lanterns**

**Chapter 4: The Lantern Killer**

Meanwhile, traveling through space was a fortress that is attached to a large asteroid. It is known as the Shard. The Universe is now under threat by a new enemy known as the Red Lanterns.

Lord Atrocitous leads the Red Lantern Corps. The Red Lantern Corps was formed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, one of the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666. Using the blood magics of the Five Inversions, Atrocitus harnessed the red spectrum of light, allowing him to empower the rage within him. The Red Power Ring was born out of anger and crystallized by the blood of the Inversions. Atrocitus' discovery of the red spectrum first came during the years of incarceration he endured on the prison planet of Ysmault. He blamed the Guardians of the Universe for the massacre of his sector, and because of this Atrocitus built up years of hatred and rage. When he gave in fully to his rage, it was given shape for the first time when he bludgeoned Qull, one of his fellow survivors, to death with a Red Lantern Power Battery. After that, Atrocitus apparently killed the other Inversions, using their blood as part of his plans. He then poured forth the great bloody rage drawn from his body by the power of the red spectrum. Using blood magics he forged a Central Power Battery of his own which stands before a great lake of blood, and from that Lantern emerged batteries and rings to power the Red Lantern Corps. In the shadow of the great Red Lantern. He has several of his famous soldiers who served him.

Zilius Zox is Atrocitious, Second in Command. For his master Atrocitus, Zilius was on a joyous journey to kill the Green Lanterns stationed in Frontier Space, along with Razer. However a ring of one of the Green Lanterns he killed returned to Oa eighteen months later, whom the Guardians discovered that there was a Green lantern killing spree in Frontier Space.

Bleez known as the angel of the Red Lanterns, originated from the planet Havania, known as a beautiful woman with angel wings. She was chosen a suitor by her mother until she was killed by the wrong suitor who was a Sinestro Corps member, Bleez was taken by them and was abused. This made her so enraged that she became a Red Lantern.

Once as a kitten in a litter of five, Dexter was abandoned at and later adopted from the Brooklyn Animal Shelter. His new owner loved Dexter because he was always there to keep her company. She even said that Dexter made her life a lot better, and that he would say the same thing too if he could speak. One night, a burglar broke into their apartment and Dexter scratched him. As the burglar screamed in pain, Dexter's owner woke up and called for help, but unfortunately help never arrived. The next day, when the police came to investigate the murder, one of the cops kicked Dexter out saying that the cat could contaminate the crime scene (apparently unaware that Dexter was a resident of the apartment). Dexter was left homeless for an unknown amount of time, living in a box on the street when two thugs called him out and bagged him. For their amusement, they decided to throw Dexter (while still inside the bag) off the Brooklyn Bridge to see him drown. Just as they did, a Red Lantern Power Ring flew in, detecting the rage within Dexter's heart and turned him into a Red Lantern, and thus embraced his new identity as Dex-Starr. After he killed the thugs, Dex-Starr, remembering his owner's kind words and having the ring express his rage in coherent thoughts, vowed to find and kill her murderer. Dex-Starr is now in the care of Atrocitious.

And last but not least, Razor. Razer is a tall, slender, human-like alien with a pale white skin tone and black tattooed markings on his face. He has blue eyes and wears a red helmet with two horns protruding from it. When in his Red Lantern outfit, he wears black leggings, red boots and gloves. In civilian form, he wears a dark gray tunic with long black sleeves and a belt bearing a Volkregian symbol on it. Razer presumably was once a peaceful man before his involvement with the Red Lanterns. Though he was very protective of his wife Ilana and his planet, it is presumed that he had high respect for others but he was willing to fight when someone threatened to harm them. After losing his beloved wife, he became a Red Lantern, allowing evil within to take over and becoming ruthless with rage. However, even in this state, he did seem to have some moral conscience, as he questioned Zilius Zox and Atrocitus about their methods of killing.

"The Universe. How soon will be ours for the taking. The wretched Guardians have committed the genocide in our sector." Atrocitous said which Dex- Starr meows in agreement.

"Master, I have detected several signatures from several worlds. I do believe that they are seeking their vengeance after their humiliation." Zox said.

"Good. Send them out immediately." Atrocitious said.

Zox sends some of the red rings out to search for new bearers who have raged in their hearts.

* * *

**[Oa]**

4 weeks later, David walks towards the cadets, Sora, Ven, Brian, Jenny, Brian, Ahsoka, and Barriss, stood in attention. Some of them had gain some muscles and they are in good shape after training.

"Congratulations, cadets. You have survived after four weeks of intense training. I have never seen a handful of warriors who had been pushed to the limit. Now follow me. The Guardians had been expecting you." David said.

David leads the group into the chamber where the Guardians await them. They stop before standing in attention.

"Green Lantern David Jordan of Sector 2814 reporting in!" David said to the Guardians.

"Impressive, Green Lantern David. You have succeeded in training the new recruits. The council is pleased of your progress." Appa said.

"Now that your training is complete, you shall receive your batteries." Ganthet said.

The Guardians reach out their arms and it flashes to lights in front of Sora, Ven, Penny, Bolt, Brian, Jenny, Ahsoka, Barriss, It forms into lanterns and the lights die down. They grab them and look at them.

"These will recharge your power rings at any time but they require time to recharge after you use them. But you must keep them safe at all times. They must not fall into the wrong hands. And your rings have a weakness." Sayd informed.

"What weakness?" Sora asks.

"The power ring will not work when there are yellow crystals around. It is a counter for willpower. Be on guard at all times." Ganthet informed.

The group look at the lanterns in amazed.

"When do I get to have access to the Interceptor?" David asks.

"You shall receive the ship in 48 hours." Appa replied.

"Thank you, Appa. You will not be disappointed." David said.

"You are dismissed." Appa said.

David salutes before he leads the group from the chamber.

"This is so cool! We get our own lanterns!" Ahsoka said with excitement.

"Yes." Barriss said.

"Sora, kinda miss our friends." Ven said with a bit of sadness.

"Yeah. Riku and... Kairi." Sora said with a bit of sadness.

"I do kinda miss my Tuck, Brad, even Mom." Jenny said with a bit of sadness.

"I do missed my little brother." Brian said.

"Hey, it's ok you guys. We will see them soon." David said.

"I see that we have new recruits."

David and the others look to see a man in his 30s, wearing a Green Lantern suit. Also, he wears a face mask.

"Uncle Hal." David smiles before being embraced by his uncle. Hal releases him before he sees David's new friends.

"I see you made some new friends." Hal said.

"Hal, this is Sora, Ven, Penny, Bolt, Jenny, Brian, Ahsoka, and Barriss." David said.

"Hi." They said including Bolt who barks saying hello.

"What brings you here, Hal?" David asks.

"The Guardians have called me here for a purpose." Hal replied.

"We should see what this is all about." David said.

David follows his uncle with his new friends following him towards the council chamber.

"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like Oa." Hal said. He sees Salaak and Kilowog.

"Hal Jordan of Earth." Salaak said.

"Salaak, of some planet whose name escapes me at the moment." Hal said before turning to Kilowog, "And Kilowog! Hey, buddy! What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Jordan. Just keep it professional. And definitely don't go looking for me to bail you out this time." Kilowog said.

"What did I leave the toilet seat up or something?" Hal asks.

"What did my uncle do?" David asks Kilowog.

"You'll find out, young Jordan." Kilowog said to him.

They head for the Guardians' quarters. From above the area, all of the Guardians arrive and they gather around the GLs. Appa was disappointed at Hal Jordan.

"Hal Jordan of Earth, Green Lantern of sector 2814. The viceroy of Demrakk 7 claims that when we assigned you to police crucial peace negotiations you punched him, in the face," Appa informed, "Is this true?"

"No, sir. I punched the viceroy in the stomach, then head-butted him in the face. Sir. The viceroy was a serious dirt bag using diplomatic immunity to cover up his slave trafficking ring."

"Uncle, you like to do things your again?" David groan by his uncle's action.

"The council should note that Jordan claims have since been proven true by Demrakks authorities." Ganthet said.

"That is not the point. This Lantern clearly seems to revel in exceeding his authority, ignoring our orders and making his own-" Appa said.

Just then the dome opens and everyone looks up. Then a green ring falls to the ground.

"Oh-no." Kilowog said.

"What is it?" Penny asks.

Hal picks up the ring before looking at the Guardians.

"We can argue about my conduct later but right now somewhere out there there's a dead Green Lantern." He said to them.

"You mean we lost a Green Lantern?" Brian asks.

"Yeah. When one dies or retires, the ring is sent back to Oa or another bearer." David replied.

Hal then places the ring on Salaak's computer.

"Salaak, whose ring is this?" Kilowog asks.

Salaak researches the ring of the dead Green Lantern. It shows a holographic image of a Lantern.

"Green Lantern Meten." Salaak replied.

"Never seen this guy before in my life." Kilowog said.

"Salaak, display Guardian Space." Ganthet said.

Salaak displays a holographic globe. Sora and the others were amazed about the technology the Green Lanterns possessed.

"There are 3600 sectors in Guardian Space. For millennia, we have dispatched our Power Rings to choose a worthy protector of each sector. You are Green Lantern Corps." He said.

"This part we know Display home-world of Frontier Lantern number ten." Hal said.

"Almost like my geography class." Jenny said.

"Cool" Ahsoka said.

"Frontier Lantern?" Kilowog asks.

Salaak displays more information on the holographic map.

"This is the Guardian Frontier, the very edge of our territory. We have seeded Lanterns there, but they are few and far between." Sayd said.

"The vast distance makes contact with the Frontier Lanterns sporadic, at best." Ganthet said smiling.

"Then who trains them?" David asks.

"They receive limited instruction from their rings. That is all." Sayd replied.

"What do these lights signify?" Hal asks pointing to the rings.

"These are locations where operatives went offline. Those Power Rings are currently in search of new hosts. Or en route back to Oa." Appa said.

"What does that mean?" Astro asks.

"It means they're dead." Hal replied.

"That is unfortunate, but accurate." Appa said.

"And you just sit there, doing nothing?" Hal asks.

"Hal, we are doing everything we can to come up with a strategic plan." David said to his uncle.

"You did not even see it fit to inform us about these Lantern deaths?" Salaak said to Appa.

"There is nothing to be done right now. Flying at top speed you wouldn't reach the frontier for 18 months. We are formulating a plan." Appa said.

"There are Lanterns dying out there! We need to get out there and stop whoever is targeting them now!" Hal opposed.

"Let me remind the Green Lantern of Earth that the Guardians are not on trial here. He is." Appa said pointing to Hal.

"Appa Ali Apsa, it has been an eventful session. Perhaps a period of refreshment is required. Or as our earth man would say "A coffee break." Ganthet said.

After the trail, Hal, David, Kilowog, Sora, Ven, Penny, Bolt, Brian, Jenny, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ganthet fly out of the quarters.

"Good call Ganthet. Another minute and I might've said something-" Hal spoke

"Incredibly stupid? Yeah, I think that ship sailed a long time ago Jordan." Kilowog said.

"You always want to get out of the grip, but you can't hide forever." David said to Hal.

They then turn left to another path.

"Hey, this ain't the way to the commissary." Kilowog said.

"Indeed." Ganthet said.

"Where are we going?" Penny asks.

"I thought we might enjoy taking a more scenic route." Ganthet said.

"I'm not following this." Sora said.

"Me either." Ed said.

They reach to a dome and the roof opens. Everyone except Ganthet is in shocked to see an experimental ship.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said.

"What is that?" Hal asks.

"Oh, that! Nothing really. An experimental prototype powered by the green energy itself." Ganthet said.

"Can't wait to fly it." David said.

"How fast?" Hal asks.

"Well, the Interceptor is potentially the fastest ship ever created by sentient life." Ganthet said.

"Potentially?" Barriss said.

"This prototype is so sophisticated and travels so fast that the nav-computer is an actual artificial intelligence." Ganthet said.

Hal smirks and moves a little closer but Kilowog and David stop him.

"Whoa there. I know that look Jordan, this isn't one of your earthen jet thingies." Kilowog said.

"Uncle, I have been granted to fly the ship by Appa." David said.

"Look, I'll take her up and work the bugs out. Then we'll fly to the frontier and we'll take care of the Lantern killer." Hal said.

"I doubt that will come to pass. It is much too risky. And all Guardians must be in agreement. Some will doubt the very existence of this Lantern killer. Besides, David and his new friends will be the first to fly the Interceptor." Ganthet said.

"So why did you show it at us?" Ven asks.

"I told you my friends. We're simply taking the scenic route." Ganthet said.

Hal looks at the hangar as it closes before smirking.

**I will write more also I will add the villains to the Red Lantern Corps...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hero Lanterns**

**Chapter 5: The Frontier Space**

**[Keyblade Graveyard]**

Getting up was none other than Master Xehanort and Vanitas.

"How is that possible? How can Sora and Ven can have this new power?!" Xehanort spoke with a bit of anger.

"I will get my hands on that twerp if is the last thing I do!" Vanitas said with anger.

Then two red lights appear in front of them.

"**Master Xehanort of the Land of Departure. Vanitas of the Unknown Realm. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps. Give in. You will have your revenge."** The light said before they form into red rings. Xehanort and Vanitas looks at the rings before they reach out and they insert into it. Despite the pain, they have transformed into the Red Lanterns.

* * *

**[Calico's Base]**

At the base, Dr. Calico was a bit frustrated about his obsession of getting what he wants.

"That wretched brat and her pathetic dog had humiliated me for the last time. I swear they will rue the day!" Calico said with anger.

Then a red light shines around before it floats in front of the villains.

"**Ivo Calico of Earth, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps. Give in and you will have your revenge." **It said.

Calico see the light as it forms into a ring.

"Penny! Dog! You will feel my wrath!" Calico said angrily as he takes the ring. He inserts it before he yells in pain as he is transformed into the Red Lantern.

* * *

**[Cluster Prime]**

Meanwhile, Queen Vexus had return to her home planet enraged about her defeat by Jenny after she received a new power.

"How can XJ9 received a new power?!" She asked angrily. She then punches a monitor in anger making her minions tremble in fear, "I will have my revenge!"

Then a red light shines in front of the queen.

"**Vexus of Cluster Prime. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps. You will have your revenge."** It said to her before a red rings appear in front her.

"I don't know this power, I will have it! That robot girl will rue the day!" Vexus said before she inserts the ring. The transformation is painful but Vexus will have her revenge against Jenny.

* * *

**[Separatist Flagship]**

Meanwhile on the bridge of the droid warship, Asaji Ventress speaks with Count Dooku, via hologram.

"Master..." Ventress said.

"Ventress, your failure to defeat the Republic Forces on Geonosis at the hands of the Padawans. Lord Sidious will not be pleased about this." Dooku said sternly.

"I swear my allegiance to you, Master!" Asaji said.

"General Grevious will deal with the Republic forces until you admits your mistake." Dooku said before ending the communication.

Asaji roars with anger making some of the droids tremble in fear.

"You Padawans will feal my wrath for this!" Asaji said with anger. Then all of a sudden, a red light shines before a voice calls out to her.

"**Asaji Ventress of Dathomir, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps. Give in. The ring knows your pain."** It said to Asasji. She stares at the light as it forms into a red ring.

"I swear my allegiance to you and I shall seek my vengeance on that pathetic Torguta and her friend." Asaji said as she takes the ring and inserts it. She yells in pain as she is transformed. The droids watched as their leader transforms before the light dies down. Asaji now wears a tight suit with the Red Lantern symbol on it.

"General?" A droid before it gets blasted by the Asaji's ring. The assassin now wields a new power and she will seek her vengeance.

* * *

**[Shard]**

Back at the Shard, Lord Atrocitous watches on while Dex-starr sleeps on a red pillow he created. Then Bleeze appears and bows in respect.

"Lord Atrocitous." She said.

"Speak, Bleeze." Atrocitious said.

"The rings have chosen the new wielders. They are at the Central Battery." Bleeze said.

"Bring them." Lord Atrocitious said. Bleeze nods before heading out to retrieve the new Lanterns. Later, Bleeze arrives with Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Queen Vexus, and Asaji Ventress.

"Where are we?" Asaji asked.

"Who are you?" Vanitas asked.

"I am Lord Atrocitous. Master and Ruler of the Red Lantern Corps." Atrocitous said.

"Why are we here?" Master Xehanort asked.

"You are here because all of you have great rage in your heart. You seek vengeance on your enemies." Atrocitous said.

"Anger that leads to darkness." Xehanort said.

"Yes. You will be trained if you want your revenge." Atrocitous said.

The new Red Lanterns will be trained to have their revenge on the heroes who defeated them.

* * *

**[Oa]**

In the hangar, Hal reaches to hall that leads to Interceptor. There was a guard post blocking the way. Hal then forms an idea. He constructs an image of Ganthet and sends it to the post.

"Identify." The guard post said.

"Ganthet of the Guardians." Ganthet spoke with Hal's voice.

"Incorrect. Alarm detected. Contacting security." The post said before Hal retaliates by shooting the post. It falls to the ground and Hal moves in. The hangar was dark and Hal moves in quietly until he bumps into someone. It was Kilowog who has his arms behind his back.

"Kinda figured you'd turn up here, hotshot. Just your style. You borrow the ship. Rush into danger. Catch the killer. Save the day. Big hero." Kilowog said.

"You forgot get the girl. There's probably a girl somewhere in this. Don't try to stop me, big guy."Hal said getting up.

"Who's trying to stop you? We're coming with you!" Kilowlog said.

"Who's we?" Hal asked.

Just the he was blind by light. Then surrounding Hal and Kilowog was Sora, Ven, Bolt, Penny, Jenny, Brian, Ahsoka, and Barriss.

"Hey guys." Hal said.

The back door of the Interceptor suddenly opens and out comes none other than David Jordan who has his arms crossed.

"Hal Jordan." David said sternly.

"Oh no." Hal said grimly.

"Though you could sneak into the hangar to steal the Interceptor behind the Guardians and my back so you can catch the Lantern Killer?' David spoke.

"Well yeah-" Hal said.

"You would not even last a minute without me do you. We were supposed to fly in two days but decided to go early." David said.

"Yeah, we want to help you catch this killer." Sora said.

"Barriss and I wanted to help you since we are Padawans for the Jedi." Ahsoka said.

"I don't know why I was chosen, but I am willing to help you guys." Brian said.

"Yeah." Ed said with agreement.

"I used to sneak out behind my mom's back." Jenny said.

"Besides, forget anything?" Kilowog asked He shows Hal the batteries.

"Okay, you guys can tag along." Hal said.

With that said, Hal, Kilowog, David, and the group boarded the Interceptor.

"I've been saving your butt ever since boot camp. No reason to stop now." Kilowog said.

They reach to the interior of the ship before they are at the engine room.

"Whoa!" Jenny, Ahsoka, Brian, Sora, and Penny said in amazement.

"Would you look at that." Hal said.

"This thing's engine is a giant power battery." Kilowog said.

"This is very different than the Gummi ship." Sora said.

"Or the Twilight," Ahsoka said.

They reach to the compartment and they are amazed.

"She's beautiful." Hal said.

"She?" Kilowog asked in confusion.

"She. A ship is always a she." Hal said.

"We also have to have a name for a ship. I like the name Interceptor." David said.

They enter the bridge which is divided into two levels. The top is the controls for the ship and the bottoms is for the mapping and the fire control center. There are at least five seats at the lower deck.

"Nice." David said in amazement.

"Wonder how you fly this baby." Hal said as he reaches for the pilot's control.

Just then a blue orb appears on the control.

"_Please define term: Beautiful."_ The A. I said.

"Who was that?" Penny asked.

"That must be the AI nav-computer." Kilowog replied.

David, Sora, Ven, Penny, Bolt, Brian, Ahsoka, and Barriss see the A.I in amazement.

"Wow." Ven said.

"This is amazing. Right Bolt?" Penny spoke to her dog who barks in reply.

"This is awesome." Ed said.

"Totally dude." Torch said.

"Hello Aya. We're your new best friends: Hal, Kilowog, and David." Hal said.

"These are my friends; Sora, Ven, Bolt, Penny, Brian, Jenny, Ahsoka, and Barriss." David said to the A.I.

"We want to learn how to fly you." Hal said.

"AI does not spell Aya, it spells Ayee." Kilowog corrected.

"But Aya is a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty girl." Hal said.

"Don't you ever stop?" Kilowog groaned.

"_New designation accepted. Aya."_ The A.L now named Aya spoke.

"Aya, would you like to play a game?" Hal asked her.

"What game?" Aya asked in confusion.

"_This game is called Joyride."_ Hal replied.

"How does one play 'Joyride'?" Aya asked.

"Guys, I suggest you strap yourselves and hold on." David said to his friends.

They scramble to their seats and construct seat-belts as Hal prepares to fly the Interceptor.

* * *

In the quarters...

"I disagree. The Corps must be told everything we know." Ganthet said.

"We know nothing for certain. All we have is a theory." Appa spoke.

Sayd sees the Interceptor in flight.

"Look!" She said.

The ship is flying when Kilowog sees something in the window.

"Someone's coming." Kilowog said.

The group turn and see the Guardians. Appa was pounding on the window telling them the land the ship.

"Appa, forgive me!" David said to the lead Guardian before turning to his uncle, " Uncle get us out of here!"

"Aya, initiate ultra-warp, now!"

" Ultra-warp protocol requires at least 43 minutes to calculate." Aya informed.

"Aya, listen to me. Kilowog, David, his friends, and I are Green Lanterns. We help people." Hal spoke.

"It is unsafe to bypass protocols." Aya informed.

"Green Lanterns risk their lives to save the lives of others. Aya, please." Hal pleaded. The ship charges up for an ultra-warp.

"Hold on, everyone!" David shouts.

The Interceptor flashes into hyperspace. The Guardians are very mad except for Ganthet with a smile on his face.

The Interceptor enters the hyperlane. There was an alarm blaring.

_"Warning! Bypassing protocols has resulted in unstable ultra-warp field. Disintegration imminent._" Aya warned.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"It's mean we're gonna die." Kilowog said.

"Oh Force help us." Ahsoka said.

"Hal you better do something!" David shouts.

"Hull integrity at seven point seven five percent." Aya informed.

"Aya, can you convert to manual controls?" Hal asked.

_"Affirmative. However manual control a vehicle while in ultra-warp-"_ Aya informed.

"Do it!" Hal shouted.

Aya engages the controls for the ship and Hal takes over. The he slams the ship into the wall of the warp trying to get out of the lane. On the other hand, Kilowog gets thrown around while David, Sora, Ven, Penny, Bolt, Brian, Ahsoka, and Barriss are strapped to their seats they created.

"How is this better?!" Kilowog asked Hal.

"If I can slow us down, I might be able to punch through the ultra-warp conduit without breaking her apart." Hal said.

"And I thought Master Skywalker was the craziest flyer!" Ahsoka said to Barriss.

"Not like Green Lantern Hal." Barriss said.

"You kids better hold on tight!" Kilowog said.

David and the others strap themselves tightly. Hal keeps slamming the Interceptor into warp while Kilowog gets throw around. He then breaks through the warp. The ship is out and it comes to a complete stop. David looks up after the flash of light.

"You guys alright?" David asked his friends.

"Yeah." Penny replied as Bolt shakes from the dizziness. Ven took a breather while Sora was laughing.

"That was awesome!" He said.

"I though our hyperspace was smooth but this is a crazy jump." Ahsoka said.

"It's like being a on a launch coaster." Brian said.

Kilowog recovers and looks around.

"Wow. Frontier space." Hal said.

David and his friends look around the area.

"Wow." Penny said.

"So this is Frontier Space." Barriss said.

"It's so cool." Sora said.

"This is amazing. If my little brother is here, he would have seen this." Brian said.

"I never though I see the Frontier Space up close." David said in amazement.

"I wonder what the odds are for me making my dinner with Carol-" Hal spoke.

"A billion light-years from home, and that's what you're thinkin'? You must've really lost it for this girl." Kilowog said.

"Uh, no." Hal said.

"You better otherwise, she would fired and break up with you." David said to his uncle.

_"Attention! I am picking up telemetry from a nearby Power Ring."_ Aya informed.

"Penny, help Kilowog." David said to Penny.

"I'm on it." Penny said as she goes to the controls. She press a button and it shows the location of the Power Ring.

"It's a GL! And Hal, whoever he is, he's alive." Kilowog said.

"_But not for long. He is in a fire fight. And losing."_ Aya said.

"We got to help him!" David said.

"Buckle up, people. This is now officially a rescue mission." Hal said.

Hal, Kilowog, Aya, David and the others head out to help the Green Lantern. This is will David;s friends' baptism of fire.

* * *

The Interceptor flies towards the destination where the Green Lantern is at. David turns to his group.

"Ok, people. Hope you guys are ready because this is the real this. If you guys mess up, you'll end up in a world of pain." David said.

"We'll be ready for this." Sora said with a bit of excitement.

"We are ready for anything. Are you ready, Bolt?" Penny asked her dog who barks in reply.

"I have been fighting bad guys in space before. This should be a piece of cake." Jenny said.

"I hope I'm ready for this." Brian said nervously before he feels hand on his shoulders. He turns and sees both Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Don't worry, Brian. We'll get through with this." Ahsoka said.

"You must have courage, young on." Barriss said which made Brian smile slightly.

"Get ready, you guys." Hal said as they approach a large asteroid.

"Here we go." David said.

Meanwhile, the Green Lantern covers with a shield before the small Red Lantern breaks his cover. It strikes the GL in the back and he's thrown into the ground.

"Not bad." The small alien said to the tall alien. "In fact I'll graciously allow you to make up for your earlier squeamishness. You can strike the final blow Razer. Unless of course you are too weak!"

Razer grunts and prepares to go for the final blow. Just then the Interceptor arrives and blasts the ground knocking Razer and the small alien back. The ship then lands on the ridge. Hal, Kilowog, David, Sora, Ven, Bolt, Penny, Jenny, Brian, Ahsoka, and Bariss all head out.

"Let's go, team!" David shouts.

Hal, Kilowog, David, and the group head out to rescue the GL. Hal, David, and Kilowog attacl attack the Tall Alien while Bolt, Penny, Brian, Jenny, Ahsoka, and Barriss take on the smaller alien. Sora and Ven attack first at the small alien with their constructs shaped of their Keyblades. They attack at him before the alien blasts them back with his red plasma breath. Next, Bolt strikes with his strength before he gets swatted away. Penny sees the moment and strikes with her Wheel-Bar construct.

"My turn!" Jenny creates a large robot fist before she strikes the alien. The alien then retaliates before striking all of them away.

"Weaklings! Your feeble constructs are crushed beneath the Red Lanterns might!" The small alien said.

The Green Lanterns took cover behind a small fort.

"Red Lantern? What the gnort is a Red Lantern?!" Kilowog asked.

"These guys I'm guessing. Let's go!" Hal said.

They reach to the GL who is wounded. Barriss and Ahsoka leaps in front of them before creating lightsabers and attack Razer. Razer strikes at the girls with a blade from his red ring. Brian lands in front of Hal and creates a shield as Hal helps the wounded Green Lantern.

"Easy, we're the cavalry here to rescue you." Hal spoke to him before his ring beeps meaning it is running out of power. "I'm running low. You have enough juice to fly him back?"

"A big shot GL from Oa, huh? Maybe I ought to be saving you." The lantern said.

"David and I will draw their fire while you get the comedian back to the Interceptor."

"Yeah, I had a feelin' that was comin'. What do you want written on your tombstone?" Kilowog asked.

"Spent the rest of his long life making sure his ring was charged." Hal replied.

"And mine will be that I would have an uncle who likes to do things his way." David said.

"Ready? Covering fire!" David shouts as he and Brian open fire on the Red Lanterns while Kilowog runs with the GL back to the Interceptor.

Meanwhile, Razer kicks Ahsoka back before blocking Barriss'. He pushes back before blasting her away. He then gets strike by none other than Sora.

"Back off!" Sora shouts as he creates several Keyblades before striking Razer several times. Razer blasts the spikey brown hair boy before a large fist strikes him by Jenny.

Hal flies with David as the nephew creates a bazooka and fires on a pillar. It collapses on the small alien that was chasing them. Kilowog reaches to the ship before he places him on the medical bed.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat. But I've got some Lantern killers to finish off."

"Thank you." The Green Lantern said.

Hal takes cover and his ring is very low. David takes cover and opens fire on Razer. The Red Lantern shoots at the ground near the robot and he is knocked back before quickly recovers.

"How's your ring, Hal?" David asks.

"Just enough for one last trick." Hal replied.

He creates a holographic version of himself flying over. Razer sees the construct and goes after him. Soon Hal's ring runs out and the construct dissolves including the uniform. He is back to his air-force uniform. David sees Hal under fire from Razer. He flies and hammer punches Razer to the ground. He grabs Hal and flies back towards the ship. Razer recovers and goes after them. The small alien fires plasma at Ro. He gets hit and drops Hal on the ground. Hal keeps moving. He reaches to the top and quickly says the oath.

**"In brightest day and blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight let those who worship evil's might; beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!" **

Hal jumps on the engine of the Interceptor and recharges his ring. He is back in his uniform. David fires several rockets at the Reds and Hal fires a powerful beam. It hits them and they are thrown into deep space. Hal use so much power that he faints. Robotboy then returns to normal and helps Hal. Hal then wakes up and finds that he is back in the ship with David, his friends, and Kilowog.

"Easy, hotshot. Think you're pretty clever charging you ring off the engine like that huh? I say you're luck not to blow your arm off." Kilowog said.

"What about the other?" Hal asked.

"He's gonna be a little sore for the rest of his life." Kilowog replied.

"Are you guys alright?" David ask his friends.

"Yeah." Ven replied.

"Our constructs were destroyed by their rings so easily." Sora replied.

"Yeah. They were just two of those guys." Ahsoka said.

"I have been noticing anger within them. They are nearly similar to the Sith Lord in the Dark Side." Barriss said.

"Where are our friends, Ball and Chain?" Hal asked.

"Your firework display sent them on a little trip. But I got a bad feeling we'll be seeing them again soon." Kilowog replied.

"We should be ready. I have a feeling there will be more than two of them.

"But in the meantime, who knows. Maybe we'll be back in time for your date with Carol after all." Kilowog asked.

"I was thinking of returning to Kairi." Sora said.

"I want to return home so I can find my dad." Penny said.

"Barriss and I are willing to return to the Jedi Temple. Our masters are worrying." Ahsoka said.

"Dinner will have to wait. We're here now, we fight them. We stop them. What-ever it takes. How-ever long it takes. We stop them." Hal said.

"Guys, we're gonna be here for a while. We are now on the Frontlines..." David said to his friends.

The Interceptor flies into space as they are now in Frontier Space. They are the only hope for the Universe.

Read and review... and I will do what I can to write longer.

**Review but no flames... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hero Lanterns: The War of the Light**

**Chapter 6: A Threat Looms**

Hal, Kilowog, David, Sora, Ven, Penny, Bolt, Brian, Jenny, Ahsoka, and Barriss are traveling through the Frontier Space aboard the Interceptor. After defeating the Red Lanterns and rescuing the Green Lantern, Rev, the Green Lanterns are on the move when they received a transmission from none other than the Guardians themselves.

_"Hal Jordan, soon to former Green Lantern of Sector 2814."_ Appa accused Hal with a stern look. "_You are now charged with treason, grand theft-"_

"Let's cut to the chase. There are a couple of things I want to discuss," Hal spoke showing the Guardians in the image of the Red Lanterns, "See these handsome devils? They're the Lantern killers you said that didn't exist. They call themselves Red Lanterns. Ring any bells?"

_"Red Lanterns? Are you sure?" _Sayd asked.

_"He is only constructing this ruse to save himself from a deserved punishment"_ Appa said.

"Respectfully, sir. I got a jaw ached that says this ain't no ruse." Kilowog spoke, defending Hal.

"They fired red beams from their powered rings." David spoke.

_"They have rings? Powered by what?"_ Sayd asked.

"Not for sure, Sayd, but they are not the only ones here in the Frontier," David said, crossing his arms.

_"Kilowog of Bolovak Vix, what is your recommendation?"_ Ganthet asked the Sgt.

"I say we ultra-warp back to Oa, jam up the Interceptor with many GLs as she can hold, return here and kick their butts until they're black and blue!" Kilowog spoke.

"Yeah, I agree with Kilowog!" Sora said agreeing to the terms.

"I'm willing for some action!" Jenny agreed.

_"Despite the colorful of terminology, a course of action." _Sayd spoke before Aya alerted the GLs.

_**"Sensors has detected a probe droid near our position. The markings indicated the similar logo from the Lanterns."**_ Aya inform the team.

"Right! Lanterns! It's go time!" Hal spoke.

_"Hal Jordan, do not terminate this call!"_ Appa warned him.

"Uncle, Appa will have you court-martialed for this," David spoke to his uncle.

"Sorry. I gotta take this. Don't be a stranger." Hal spoke before ending the communication. He flies the Interceptor while David and his team hold on, "Forget about following it. Just blast it!"

The Interceptor opens fire on the drone as they now fly into an asteroid field. The drone dodges it before shooting lasers at the ship. The crew jolts from the impact.

_**"Warning! Shield degrading."**_ Aya alerted as alarms blared,

Hal tries to shoot the drone down. Rev, suddenly, nearly collapses from the pain he sustained from his battle against the Red Lanterns. Penny, Kilowog, and Sora helped him.

"Rev!" Penny said.

"Hang on!" Sora said.

"Hal, we stick to the plan! We pull back and bring in reinforcements!" Kilowog said.

"We can't let this thing give away our position!" Hal spoke out.

"What position, uncle! Rev is injured and he needs medical attention!" David argued.

"The kid is right, Jordan! We're going home! The Red Lanterns caught you with your pants down back on that rock, and you want payback!" Kilowog agreed.

"Incoming!" Ahsoka shouted.

The Interceptor was hit by two missiles from the drone.

"Direct hit on ampoules. Shields degrading to critical. Please do not let that happen again." Aya informed.

"Some uncle you have, David." Sora said.

"Shut up, Sora." David said.

Hal keeps flying until reaching to a large asteroid up ahead.

"Get ready to fire!" Hal said to Kilowog. He inserts his power ring into the control of the pilot. The Interceptor creates a giant drill and digs through the asteroid before reaching to the other side. It finally stops the enemy drone in its track.

"Peekaboo." Hal smirked before firing the ship's cannon. The green lasers strike the drone, destroying it. Everyone finally settle down after the conflict.

"Happy now?" Kilowog asked Hal.

"Felt good." Hal replied, leaning back on the cockpit chair. David was not impressed about his uncle's performance.

"Your obsessions is getting into you again." He muttered.

"Tell me about it." Ahsoka spoke in agreement.

"A probe like that means the Red Lanterns are more than just two killers. They're well organized." Shyir deduced.

"Let's get back to Oa. I don't want to be around when the Guardians go crazy on Hal." Sora said.

"Aya, take us back home." Hal ordered.

_**"Arching ultra-warp drives. Jumping in 3...2...1..." **_Aya informed.

The Interceptor goes to lightspeed, but it comes to an abrupt halt, jolting everyone forward. They recover from the impact.

"Ow..." David groan, rubbing his head from the impact.

"What happened?" Penny asked. Bolt shake himself after being dizzy.

"Didn't expect that." Brian commented.

"Oh man. I should've put my seatbelt." Jenny groaned.

"Are we there yet?" Rev asked.

"What happened?" Ven asked.

"Aya, status report." David said.

"Overload due to hairline crack in the ultra-warp coil, most likely caused by mass missile warhead from the enemy probe," Aya informed.

Hal received glares from, Kilowog, Sora, Ven, Bolt, Penny, Brian, Jenny, Ahsoka, and Barriss. Even from his own nephew who is glare with daggers in his eyes. All because of Hal and his focus on the probe.

"For the record, she said 'most likely.'" Hal spoke.

"What does that mean?" Shyir asked.

"It mean we're gonna be late to Oa." David replied only to received some groans from his team.

"That's ok. I would like to make an entrance." Hal spoke, "Aya please estimate repair time."

"Calculating. Ultra-warp ready in 9.2..."

"Nine minutes. Great!" Hal gladly spoke.

"9.21 months..."

Everyone was dead silent from the results. Aya has told them it would take them 9 months for the Ultra Warp to be fully repaired.

"Oh that is just perfect! Now we're stuck here!" Jenny facepalmed.

"If I would have fly the ship, we would still be back on Oa." David spoke.

"Man, now our master will be get very upset about this." Ahsoka said.

"Can't we just fly back to Oa?" Sora asked.

"So we could be back in about a year? Good luck with that." Brian said.

"Aya, can we form a construct and replace the defective part of the ride home?" Hal questioned.

_**"The construct would have to be an exact copy of the ultra-warp coil mechanism. And is 56 million parts to ruminate a .8162 micron tolerant."**_ Aya informed.

Everyone looks at each other in awe about the device and the moving parts. Hal then looks at the team.

"Can any of you do that?" He asked them.

"I make hammers." Kilowog shrugged.

"I'm just a computer hacker. Sorry, Hal." Penny replied.

"Nope." Ven spoke.

"I have no experience in engineering," Brian said.

"Don't look at me. I've lived in a small town with minimum technology." Sora said.

"Sorry, I have experience in military weaponry," David spoke.

"No worries though. The Guardians will have to wait. We'll make those Red Lanterns pay." Hal spoke.

Then all of sudden, Shyir collapse from the injuries he sustain.

"Shyri!" Ahsoka said.

"Help him up!" David said.

Barriss, Ahsoka, and Kilowog helped the injured Green Lantern to his chair.

"Is he ok?" Hal asked.

"Just...a little lightheaded," Rev spoke, struggling through the pain.

"He's taken a beating. He needs a real doctor. He's not making nine hours never mind nine months!" Kilowog opposed.

"I was kind of hoping I would see Oa." Shyir said sadly.

"I was kind off hoping to see Kairi again." Sora said.

"I would want to see home again." Jenny said.

"Me too." Penny spoke.

"Aya, scan the nearest populated planet. Probably one with a hospital." Hal spoke.

"No worries though. I know my own sector anyway." Shyri said, looking at his world. "We're not far from my colony."

"We should use this opportunity to lay low." David said.

The Interceptor flies towards Shyir's planet, but they have no idea that the drone they pursuit plant a tracker on the ship.

* * *

**[The Shard]**

Meanwhile, traveling through space was the Red Lantern Fortress, the Shard. The new Red Lanterns are being trained Bleeze as Atrocitus, Zox, and Razer looked on.

"You had 12 Green Lanterns in your grasps and let them escape? Perhaps you're not fully committed to our righteous crusade." Atrocitus spoke.

"I live to serve the mighty Atrocitus! Your will is the core of my very being!" Zilius pleaded.

"What good is that to me, Zox, if you're not competent to kill a mere 12 lanterns?" Atrocitus asked.

"It was this child's fault!" Zox blamed Razer who sneered at him, "He's been promoted too quickly and on false grounds! He pitied them! The destroyers of our system!"

"What do you have to say for yourself, Razer?" Atrocitus asked Razer.

"Zox lies, but these Lanterns were different from the ones we've eliminated before; tougher, better trained." Razer defended himself.

"How they have know already?"

"Who, my lord?"

"The Guardians of Oa! If they've sent reinforcements, then your failure may jeopardize my plans!" Atrocitus angrily declared.

"NO! They must be destroyed For Shard! All for you and Shard, master!" Zox spoke panicking.

"That's right, Zilius," Atrocitus spoke, overlooking their city, "Shard is sacred ground; a piece of the remains of our world which the Guardians attempted to erase from the universe."

Then Razer's ring beeps, getting his attention. He goes to the computer and opens up a screen showing the Interceptor.

"It seems that my Hunter Killer Drones have found them." Razer informed before the Interceptor destroys it.

"Your Hunter Killer drones are not so feeble." Zox spoke.

"The attack was a flaw. Its main goal was to plant a tracker which will give us the location." Razer spoke.

"And then we'll draw out those Guardian lap dogs and eliminate them, wherever they may hide." Atrocitus declared.

"What about those new Red Lanterns?" Zox asked.

"We should send them out to eliminated the lapdogs." Atrocious spoke which made Zox grin wickedly.

**My apologies everyone. I have been busy lately with work and I have been slacking off a bit. I will write more and a little bit longer. Comment of any pairs, but no LGBT. No excuses. Happy Mother's Day everyone. **


End file.
